Crumpled Paper Ball
by L-ghts
Summary: 'Then she quickly looked up with a small paper ball in her hand. She pushed her wire-rimmed glasses further up her nose as she smiled in success. For a split second Remus thought he could live forever looking at her hazel eyes and beautiful smile.' One-shot/fifth year/RemusxOC.


**OMG HAIIII. Ok anyway this is Remus x OC although the OC is a character in this Marauder series I'm writing & I'd love for you guys to check it out! (Only The Beginning). You don't have to read it before hand, though, to get this story. THIS IS SET IN ABOUT FIFTH YEAR AND WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS.**

* * *

"Hi, Remus,"

The sandy haired looked up and gave a small smile, although he was almost positive she could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hey, Selena," he greeted. Then he mentally congratulated himself on not stuttering once as Selena sat down next to him, her long raven hair tickling his cheeks slightly as she dug in her messenger bag for something. Then she quickly looked up with a small paper ball in her hand. She pushed her wire-rimmed glasses further up her nose as she smiled in success. For a split second Remus thought he could live forever looking at her hazel eyes and beautiful smile. Her eyes wandered to Remus, who was most likely eyeing her with a confused look on his face.

"I need your help, my dear Remmy." Out of all his friends- or maybe even the whole world- she was the only one able to call him that without getting seriously injured and she took great pride in this achievement. The werewolf's eyebrow rose.

"Is that so, Miss Potter?" She rolled her eyes at his question.

"If I wanted Sirius' help, I might as well just fail this assignment by myself." Remus chuckled.

"Alright, fine. But you have to tell me what that paper ball is." The hazel eyes went right back to focus on her hands trying to flatten out the paper ball.

"It's my Herbology homework," she stated. Then she bit her lip and hesitantly added; "From last week."

"You _still _haven't turned that in?!"

Madam Pince seemed to appear from thin air and put a finger to her lips and sending spit lying all over the two fifth years.

"Not everyone has brains like you, Lupin." The girl whispered, and soon after a scoff was heard.

"Obviously," He puffed out his chest and heard the small chuckle escape the girl's lips. He exhaled and just watched the girl as she put the hand over her mouth. Then she looked up to find Remus' stare.

"What're you looking at?" she asked, a smile still gracing her features.

"You," he answered without thinking.

"Me?" Selena's eyebrows rose. "What about me? Do I have something on my fa-" Her hand automatically went to her mouth but Remus reached out and grabbed her wrist, setting it back on her lap.

"No, no, you're fine." He gave a small, tentative smile as Selena's question look was upon him. "It's just that… you're really pretty when you laugh." He could feel his cheeks change color and didn't dare look at her for a few seconds.

"Thanks," she said. Remus decided it was safe enough for his blue eyes to gaze into her hazel ones. "No one's ever told me that. It's nice to know I don't look like a seal." Both gave a small chuckle at the last part and then looked at everything in the room but each other. Everything had just gotten majorly awkward.

"Er, Selena?" She turned around.

"Yeah?" He began to mess around with his fingers.

"I-I was wondering whether you'd ever, uh, maybe…" then he shook his head. "Never mind." As he looked back towards the girl, he seemed to sense that she was slightly disappointed.

"Alright then," Selena said, a small frown on her face now. It was quiet for what was probably a few more seconds, but felt like forever.

"Selena! Selena! Selena!" Two pairs of voices cried as they entered the library, the doors crashing open. Both teenagers looked at the newcomers; Alice Prewett and Rosalie Maller.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"It's your brother, Sel." Selena groaned but slowly stood up and grabbed her bag.

"What's he done this time?" Her tone was dry, most likely because James Potter was one of the most troublesome kids at Hogwarts ever.

"He's just caused an explosion outside the Potions corridor." Alice said.

"And it just so happened that the goo landed onto McGonagall, Lily, and Snape." Rosalie was trying to be serious, but it was almost impossible to hide the smile.

"Of course it did! And no doubt Sirius was caught, too?" Both girls nodded. "Lead the way." She took a few steps forward before turning around and, surprising Remus, ran over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She gave him a quick shy smile and then ran to catch up with her friends.

Remus watched her go, and put a hand over the spot where her lips touched. He was probably wearing the biggest, most goofiest smile ever, but he didn't care because Selena Potter kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice. C: I realize my writing isn't the best but I'm not J.K. Rowling. :c**


End file.
